Various proposals have been made heretofore for adding gaseous moisture to the air that is drawn into the carburetor of an internal combustion engine, particularly on automotive vehicles. Moisture added to the air is believed to reduce significantly the engine combustion temperature, and to avoid an excess of unburned hyrdocarbons a leaner gas-air mixture may be used in order to bring the engine combustion temperature up to what is considered a desirable level. The net results of moisturizing the intake air and using a leaner fuel mixture are believed to be a slower rate of combustion, a reduction of carbon monoxide emissions, a reduction of carbon deposits in the engine, a reduction of engine vibration, and significantly improved gas mileage.
One such moisturizer for an engine carburetor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,360 to James A. Blitch.